


We'll Be Okay

by Heath_E



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath_E/pseuds/Heath_E
Summary: I'd like to apologize if this seems really short or if it makes little sense. This was fun though! I've never really written Jack, let alone a ship fic. I'd also like to reassure that Jack's not dead, I just reach a point where I felt like if I tried to add more it wouldn't be very good.I might return to the working doc at a later date and refine it out some while not  under a deadline!Feel free to contact me about it or anything else any time.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 2
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodydemonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodydemonic/gifts).



"Jack!" Daniel started, though, the older man was quick to cut him off with a wave of the hand.    
  
Currently, Jack was propped up against one wall, holding his side. Crimson was seeping up between his fingers. And, Daniel was quickly becoming concerned about that fact.    
They’d lost track of Sam and Teal’c awhile ago and had been too preoccupied with the militia just outside to be able to try their radios. A glance out the window assured Daniel they were stil stalking back and forth down there, Rifles at the ready to blast away whoever they got in their sights.    
“Jack, you’re bleeding.” Daniel frowned, eyes flicking back to him from the window. The pale, grey light from the window made the icy blue of his irises almost seem to glow.    
“What led you to that astounding conclusion, Sherlock?” He replied, shifting slightly to mitigate the dull throb just under his ribs. The resulting exasperation from Daniel caused the corner of his mouth to tic ever so slightly into a smile.    
“Jack, you need medical attention!” The brunette replied with just a little more force than necessary.    
“I know that, Daniel.” He huffed, gesturing towards the window. “But exactly how do you plan for us to get past our friends out there.”    
Daniel shuffled his footing and licked his lips, reaching up to adjust his glasses. “I...I don’t know.”    
Jack moved as though to stand, but was quickly pressed back to the floor by Daniel. The archaeologist frowning and half muttering, “Can you atleast sit still?”    
Jack replied by wiggling around to try and get comfortable again, “Daniel, for as long as you’ve known me I would have thought you’d’ve realized by now I am a man who can’t sit still.”    
  
“Look, I just don’t want you hurting yourself more.” Daniel sighed.   
“I’m fine.” Jack argued back.    
“You’ve been shot!” Daniel frowned, exasperated.    
“Tis but a flesh wound.” The colonel joked, though at the look on Daniel’s face he sighed. “Daniel, I’ve been shot plenty of times before. I’m gonna be fine.”

“I know Jack, I just-” He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes shut. The gold frames of his glasses threatened to topple off as he bumped them up. Jack watched him a moment before reaching out and lacing his finger’s through the back of the brunette’s hair.    
Daniel startled slightly as Jack pulled him in. Jack left a gap between them though, saying, “Daniel, this is just another Tuesday. Everything’s going to be fine.”   
Daniel closed the distance, resting his forehead against Jack’s, sighing. “I know. I just….worry." He paused a moment before continuing, "I mean. How many times have we died, and just by some kind of, miracle we're brought back. What if next time there isn't some saving grace. What if-"

Jack cut him off, "Danny. Look at me."

Daniel hesitated a long moment before opening his eyes. Jack’s were always so warm, the grey light from the window refracted off of them in a way that almost gave them an amber hue. “I’m going to be fine.” He reassured, his fingers hooking under the younger man’s chin. The tips of their noses brushed as he brought it in. 

Daniel sighed and closed the gap once again, pressing his lips to Jack’s. They always tasted vaguely of whiskey and were always so warm. The moment was over like that. So regrettably fleeting. 

Jack gently let go of Daniel’s neck so that he was able to pull away and shift into a more comfortable position, resting against the wall alongside Jack. Nodding Daniel stated, “We’ll make it out. We’ll be okay.” The words made Jack smile.    
Daniel carefully leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder, settling in for the wait for their teammates. Although exhaustion tugged slightly at his eyes, he found it difficult to sleep. Listening carefully to Jack’s breathing for changes, for distress.   
In an effort to soothe him some, Jack ran a hand through the brunette’s hair. In response, Daniel nuzzled his palm, the motion almost bumping his glasses off. Jack chuckled and carefully replaced the wire frames, Daniel glancing up at him as he did so. 

“Go ahead and take a nap, Danny.”Jack smiled gently, “I’ll keep watch.” Daniel moved to argue, but was shushed. “Do I have to make it an order?”    
Daniel pouted slightly, though settled. After some gestation bordering on down right refusal, he finally let himself drift off.    
He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep, but he knew for sure he was awoken by gun fire. Sitting bolt upright he quickly scrambled to his feet and over to the window. The men below that had been stalking back and forth ever since they had been cornered there were dropping like flies between staff blasts and automatic fire.    
Trying to keep excitement in check, he watched the tree line closely. As the last man fell, they emerged. Their saving grace. Sam and Teal’c. Daniel let out a relieved shout, quickly whirling back to face Jack.    
Trying to keep excitement in check, he watched the tree line closely. As the last man fell, they emerged. Their saving grace. Sam and Teal’c. Daniel let out a relieved shout, quickly whirling back to face Jack.    
His grin quickly flickered.   
Jack’s eyes were closed, head leaned back slightly. Hands limp in his lap.    
Daniel rushed to his side. Kneeling down. “Jack? Jack!?” The man’s pulse was thready. Thankfully, he was still breathing. “Sam!! Teal’c!!” He shouted back over his shoulder, hoping they’d hear.    
By the sound of boots thumping up the stairs, they had.    
Before they arrived, Daniel turned back to Jack just as the man’s eyes flickered open. Taking a breath, running a hand along his cheek, Daniel reassured this time, “You’re gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize if this seems really short or if it makes little sense. This was fun though! I've never really written Jack, let alone a ship fic. I'd also like to reassure that Jack's not dead, I just reach a point where I felt like if I tried to add more it wouldn't be very good. 
> 
> I might return to the working doc at a later date and refine it out some while not under a deadline! 
> 
> Feel free to contact me about it or anything else any time.


End file.
